The World (Steel Ball Run)
|user = Diego Brando from Another Universe |namesake = The World |mangadebut = SBR Chapter 90 High Voltage (1) |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = A |precision = B |potential = B }} is the Stand of the Diego Brando from Another Universe, featured in Steel Ball Run. It appears along side its user during his confrontation with Johnny Joestar in the arc High Voltage. Appearance THE WORLD is a humanoid Stand with a build similar to Diego's and design similar to its alternatecounterpart. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt. On it's back are twin diving cylinders, connected via short twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of it's hands bear the shape of a clock with similar emblems on both its shoulders and hips. Its chin and belt region are decorated with hearts, while its knees are capped with D-shaped pads. Abilities Inherent in most short-range Stands, THE WORLD demonstrates an above-average attack strength, delivering strikes powerful enough to cleave through its own limbs and presumably eliminate enemies with a single punch. Its range of manifestation is at least a couple meters, as it separated from Diego at one point to deliver a pincer attack.SBR Chapter 94: The World of the Stars and Stripes Time Stop: As described by Diego, THE WORLD possesses the ability to stop time for approximately 5 seconds, allowing only itself and its user to act within the allotted time. Objects thrown by Diego will eventually stop in midair and once time resumes, will continue traveling at the velocity they were thrown at. Trivia * Unlike The World, its name is distinctively spelled in English with capitalized letters, similar in convention to DIO from Part 3 and foward. *THE WORLD in Steel Ball Run has a design closer to that seen in the JOJO A-GO!GO! artbook; replacing heart-shaped knee caps or pads with the letter "D". *THE WORLD and Killer Queen (JoJolion) are the only Stands to exist in both universes. *In Eyes of Heaven, it is worth noting that in the game, THE WORLD demonstrates either a lack of ability or decision not to unleash a Stand rush, performing varying combos consisting of punches, chops, and kicks at a normal rate where the original The World would unleash its lightning-fast barrage of punches. This may be due to the nature of Part VII where Stands only assist their users in battle, and as a result, THE WORLD has never been shown directly fighting; It only serves to grant the alternate Diego its ability. Gallery Manga= SBR Volume 1-24 Spine Art.png|THE WORLD Appears from Spine Art from Steel Ball Run VOL.24 SBR Chapter 92.jpg|SBR Chapter 92 cover SBR Chapter 91.jpg|THE WORLD appears from a cloud of smoke SBR Chapter 94.png|Alternate Diego summons THE WORLD Diego's World.png|Diego and THE WORLD charge at Johnny Onelastwrrrryy.jpg|THE WORLD's head is obliterated by the two Diegos fusing The world's powers.png|THE WORLD's powers |-| Game= THEWORLD EoH.png|THE WORLD in Eyes of Heaven AltDiegoat1.jpg|Diego Brando (AU)'s THE WORLD with him in Eyes of Heaven AltDiego2at1.jpg|Diego performing a pose with THE WORLD References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Stands Category:Stands Category:Close Stands